marcie_mckinneys_novelsfandomcom-20200214-history
The war of the century II: Gabriel... Into eternity (Video)
The war of the century II: Gabriel... Into eternity is the second episode in a mini series created by author, designer, and filmographer Marcie McKinney. It corresponds with Marcie's vlogging series (LPS-YouTube). The Blurb Just months ago… Marcie and Gabriel defeated the evil hunter gang. Just when they think they’ve won… They find they didn't. They now reside in Gabemar… But what they don’t know… Is that they were being followed. *An evil laugh commences after the narration, suggesting the narrator could be one of the members of the hunter gang- specifically "Gang 2". Detailed plot summary SPOILERS AHEAD Marcie greets Gabriel with her hair cut and with a voice changer to ask him what her voice sounds like. The Chief comes into the room and informs the two that he has detected the hunter gang. Marcie denies the fact, and claims that they are "too far" from them. Chief informs them that the hunter gang is on their way- with jetpacks. Marcie and Gabriel react angrily to the situation, demanding, "WHAT?!" As the scene cuts to the hunter gang flying to them with their jetpacks. As they let go of their jetpacks, they fall into a space that they declare is "their new headquarters". "Gang 1" and "Gang 2" consider a fight to the death with the two heroes. "Gang 2" asks where they'll get such weapons. "Gang 1" pulls out a lightsaber, much to the delight of his subordinate. The scene cuts back to Marcie saying that the hunter gang would never find them, but Gabriel interjects that she doesn't know that. The next part is a flashback on how the Chief continually likes to joke around and play pranks with the heroes, and the Chief refuses to admit until after they realize. Angrily, Marcie punches him in the face. As Marcie and Gabriel are arguing over a cup of coffee, they hear a loud crash, a distraction from the hunter gang. Gabriel goes outside to investigate despite Marcie's protests. After a minute, Marcie goes outside to find Gabriel almost unconscious on the ground. His last words before fainting were "those gangsters are menaces", and it leads Marcie to become angry and vow to avenge her cousin. She sadly leaves to go find the person who did this to her cousin, and as she leaves, a note knocks her over and she reads that the hunter gang has Gabriel under a spell and if she doesn't engage in a fight with them, they would kill him. She decides to engage, where the leader, "Gang 1" waits for her. She informs him that she won't talk to him, and would rather fight in exchange for her cousin's life. As many times as he tries to convince Marcie that she should join them, she continuously refuses. Eventually she defeats the leader and revives Gabriel. Gabriel, confused by what had happened, asks Marcie. Marcie only replies with, "Come, we have a lot to discuss". After an explanation, Gabriel finally understands what had happened and after moments of pondering, Marcie asks if they can enjoy their victory. The two then leave the room, without another word. TRIVIA * Marcie claims that this was the episode that looked "the best" to her.